Fang & sasuke saga: inuyasha
by sakura vampire-san
Summary: fang and sasuke go on another adventure but this time in the world of inuyasha, a nice naruku with a dark past and a bit perverted kagome and a whole new adventure with our favorite brother and sister


Fang & sasuke saga: inuyasha

SakuraV: well here's another fanfic me and my little brother made

Bro: finally changed my name to brother to bro.

SakuraV: we don't own inuyasha but we own our characters fang and sasuke

Fang went to her old lab "wow it's been a month since i came in here" starts fixing the machine. Since came in when fang was about to finish the dimensional machine " hey sis you sure?" she faces him "yeah, i want to see scourge again" sasuke smiles "i miss Amy too but we can't go back plus don't you find it funny that we still have your inhibitor rings? "Sasuke hands fang a wrench "if we go there twice we might break the time-space continuum let's take the inhibitor rings off first...okay then. Talk "fang uses the wrench" or we get stuck there permanently" the machine turns on and fang reads it "well here goes nothing Fang and sasuke get sent to different families. Sasuke gets sent to a family named "the white fox clan" gone. Fang gets sent to a wolf demon village "the black wolf clan" gone

~11 human year~

Sasuke "hi mom" his fox demon chiku smiled" hello my little boy" his human dad kyo died and left sasuke and his mom a long time ago. sasuke "why did dad leave us?" chiku sadly smiles " he said that he had another son and he need to see him one last time before he died and that he loved you "sasuke "oh" chiku heard screams " sasuke go hide NOW!" sasuke runs and hide. He hears his mom scream he peeks sees a cruel demon. Running in to a forest he doesn't look back. After a few days of running he bumps into a half wolf demon girl. "Ow"

~where fang is~

fang gets beaten up by humans with sharp sticks " stop it, stop it" the humans " distasting demon" they got bored and fang gets up and goes home " mom I'm home" fang walks to a picture of her mom " I'm ok, it just...i hate it that you and dad died" starts crying. She heard screams. Fang runs outside and sees demons attacking the village " grrrr no one will ruin my mom's home" fang purifying the evil demons. And hides with her arrows and bow. Elder "the ghost of sakura is protecting us, even after we treated her child like trash" fang runs away from home and a few days later, a little fox demon boy bumped into me " ow

~both of them~

Sasuke "w-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?" fang helps him up "fang of the black wolf clan, you are? and why are you sad?" sasuke" my mom died a few days ago by a masked demon". Fang "me my village got attacked demons and i killed them and left "sasuke" my name is sasuke and i miss my mom "starts crying. fang slaps his face " stop being a baby, your mom is gone get over it, come on your staying with me sasuke" sasuke holds it in 'meanie' fang grabs his arm and starts walking " i lost my mom when i was a little kid and to a wolf demon too" sasuke "my mom died trying protect me." fang " mine too but she have me a gift before she did and we are going to be traveling a lot and you need to learn how to protect yourself when I'm not around"

~ A few years later~

Fang " hey sasuke i smell an inu-half demon, 3 humans and a fox demon that way " at the north. Sasuke stop talking after he learned how to talk to fang through her mind 'hey fang how do i talk to other people through mind' fang walk to them "hum oh i don't know" then inuyasha points his sword at fang. Shippo "who's this" hides behind kagome. Fang sees inuyasha: oh my god it's that inu demon that was stuck on that tree" points at inuyasha and laughing.

Sasuke nods. Inuyasha "what?" fang stands up "well hey sasuke a fox demon" sasuke waves at shippo "_hi my name is sasuke"_ fang" the baby knows how to talk. "sasuke (in fox language)_" HEY" shippo" what he can speak fox? _"Sasuke nods. Fang " anyway sasuke we need to find this masked demon" mark" naruku?" sasuke looks confused, fang " is that his name? "miroku "why does that boy look kind of like me" fang" huh?" looks at him and miroku" hey how old are you monk?"Miroku"18 years of age." fang" hey sasuke how old are you and your brother should be?"sasuke'17 and my brother is a year older than me" fang looks at miroku " hey does your father happen to have a wind tunnel in his right hand?" everyone but fang and sasuke looked freaked out, miroku " yeah he did" fang smiles " hey sasuke we just found you brother" sasuke and miroku looked surprised.

fang" well then that means we stay with you guys" inuyasha " no you aren't" fang goes too close to inuyasha, whispers in his ear and then nibbles on his ear " yes or else you won't like it" inuyasha freaks out and falls over with a big blush on his face. Fang stand over him "wow and i only whispered in your ear. "Sasuke 'fang i have a technique that you can use and didn't teach me on him. Wind tunnel' fang "no thanks, anyway hi my name is fang and that's sasuke" moves to the girls " and I'm a half demon, so is sasuke. "Sasuke in fox "hi my name is sasuke."

~few days later~

Fang sitting on top of inuyasha with a smug look. "Give me what's mine" inuyasha " fine! "Inuyasha kisses fang cheek. Kagome walks to fang and whispers in her ear "how do you do that" Sango nods" hey bath time" the girls leave to the nearest spring. Miroku walks that way." a little peek "sasuke with a dark deep voice "pervert" the boys look at him." what"

~with the girls~

As soon as they got there "tells how you can do that to inuyasha" fang looks at them and shrugs "i don't know...my inner pervert. Maybe" kagome and Sango look at her weird" inner pervert?" fang nods "yeah... "Then takes a bath.

~with the boys~

Inuyasha "i thought i heard you talk" shippo "did i just hear him talk?" miroku" he can. He just doesn't want to" sasuke "fang scares me that's why. Shippo aren't you the same age as me?" shippo looks nervos"um... ...yes"shows his real form, a 17 year old boy.

The girls come back, fang smirks " hey inuyasha" inuyasha freezes "y-yes? "Sasuke 'hey fang' fang "hey, inuyasha your sleeping with us" inuyasha" what why?" kagome goes close to inuyasha and Sango to miroku. Fang smiles evilly "good luck boys" they get graged by the girls in different directions. "well shippo, sasuke they won't be back until mouring" sasuke fox" _bye"_ they go to bed

~mooring~

Fang wakes up shippo's arms. Sasuke 'huh?' in the other side of the camp. shippo wakes up with fang in his arms" huh...why are you in my arms?" fang" i don't know but I'm gonna go back to bed" snuggles back in shippo. The other get back, the boys looked like they went through hell, the girls looked happy until they saw shippo and fang hugging the going back to bed. Sasuke wakes up gets up finds kagome's bag looks in "what do we have here? "Find a bag of chips salt & vinegar, bar-b-q, ketchup. ramen" awesome". Stuffs it in a tree. Inuyasha "hey shippo wake up!" shippo "shut up dog...I'm sleeping" fang crawls out of shippo and hugs inuyasha "have fun inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shivers. We keep walking looking for shikon shards.

~a few days~

Fang" I'm bored" a wind tornado comes this way. Sasuke finally decides to talk in front of fang without being scared "that should hold me till dinner "turn around. Inuyasha "great that wolf" fang "heyyyyyy" koga comes, sees fang" hey it's you" fang" huh?" looks at koga and smile " hey it's you, it's been a long time" they hug. Kagome" you two know each other?"

fang smiles " he felt sorry for me and hide me and him from demon slayers " Sango looks shocked " what?" koga " i was lost and fang and her mom gave me a home to stay in until my father found me "fang smile "god you were really weak " koga gets in fighting stance " lets us see who is stronger" fang spin kick koga and koga does the same, they both hit a tree. But koga got knocked out. fang gets up " well looks like I'm stronger" fang pulls koga out of the tree " stupid koga" as she puts koga next to sasuke, who is eating chips " god he's a bit heavy " sits next to him. Kagome smiles " hey fang do you have a crush on koga?" fang blushes "what? "No" try's to deny it. Sango "your blushing" fang blushes harder. Sasuke "want some fang?" fang "sure" they start eating sasuke "oh yeah i forgot the most important thing ever" fang "what is it?" sasuke "RAMEN!" fang "dibs on the beef". Sasuke "dibs on chicken" inuyasha"HEY my favorite flavors grrrr..." fang" and the spicy chicken" sasuke "and the spicy beef" inuyasha gets angry "THAT IS IT!"

Fang kisses inuyasha. Inu blushes 30 shades of red. " shut up inuyasha" sasuke chuckles " nice "just at that precise moment naruku came " kuku kuku hello little miko" see fang " well well a another miko" all of them looked shocked but sasuke and fang. Fang "yeah yeah" koga woke up and kagura came.

Sasuke looks closer to kagura "M-Mommy?" miroku mouth in a big O shape. Kagura looked shocked, smiles " hello my baby" naruku looked shocked. Naruku kidnaps kagome and fang. Kagura leaves too.

Sasuke "FANG, MOMMY!"

~with kagome and fang~

fang" so naruku" naruku" what!" fang" i was wondering what's with the monkey pelt" kagome" yeah what's with that?" naruku" ...it was the only thing i had at the time i needed to use it" fang" makes since...why kill?" kagome ' what's with this girl?' naruku "...well when i was human, it was the only thing that i knew, i lost my mother and father to bandits" kagome' this is sounding interesting'

fang " so killing was the only thing you knew?" he nods " yeah i was raised to kill by those bandits" kagome" that horrible" fang" now hearing that i can't really blame you for all those killing but cursing miroku and sasuke don't you think that was a little too much?" naruku nods " yeah i didn't have that much control back then, now i don't really want to kill or die but i know i have to die since i did all those things"

kagome " you're not that bad, know this" fang " yeah, i kind of don't want to kill you anymore" naruku blushes ' when did the miko's get cute?' they get to the castle but instead of throwing the girls in a room, naruku makes the air more breathable, made rooms for the girls and nice clothes for them. "now that i know you two won't kill me, you will be treated like princesses" with a smile on his face and not an evil smile but a real smile.

~back with sasuke~

They see kagome and fang being taken by naruku. inuyasha & koga" KAGOME!" sasuke "FANG!" Sango "let's go find them!"

~ A week later~

Sango and miroku is in front of the pack." so Sango i have a very important question" Sango looks at miroku " sure" he stops and smiles at Sango " once this is all straighten out, will you marry me?" Sango looked surprised "YES YES miroku i will" crying and hugging miroku. Sasuke trips "owwww"

~ In naruku's castle~

Kagome and fang are sitting in a beautiful garden "hey fang do you like naruku?" fang blushes " yeah, but who can blame me he's hot" kagome nods" in a bad boy way" they both giggled.

Then naruku came in the garden " hello ladies" fang whisper to kagome "mourning sexy" she giggles. Naruku sat down to next to them "i thought i sent kagura to get you two for lunch" fang" that was if she could find us "kagome smiles " hey naruku all this seems like a sweet dream"

naruku smile fades " yeah but it must end, because inuyasha and them are coming this way "fangs smile fades too "but i don't want it to fade...i have an idea" kagome looks at fang " what?" fang smiles " naruku make a unselfish wish" naruku takes out the jewel and kagome put her shards in but they needed 3 more. Fang "kohaku come here"

Kohaku "yes miss fang?" fang touches kokaku's chest and his soul goes back " you have your soul back" smiles and takes out the jewel shard and put it in the jewel. naruku and kagome " how did you do that?" fang smiled " that's a secret" kohaku smiles and hugs fang " thank you " fang hugs back " kohaku you can't leave yet" he nods

They go to the dinning hall and eat lunch.

~ Where sasuke is~

Sasuke is munching on bar-b-q "ya want some" inuyasha "yeah" miroku "here eat this "in a soft voice sasuke "herbal tea? "miroku "yeah" sasuke "okay then "Sango "you guys should like girls, it from me" sasuke " heyyyyyy taco face head town " Sango "..." inuyasha " never mind that lets keep going" they keep walking.

~with fang~

Fang and kagome "well we will be back" naruku smiles" please are safe" kisses their heads. They nod and leave the castle.

~few minutes~

fang" hey kagome, what or how are we gonna get the 2 jewel shards from koga?" she smiles "well i can just ask" fang smiles at kagome and sees them" hey sasuke, sango, miroku, inuyasha and KO...kogami?" Kagome laughs "hey guys" sasuke "hi fang" fang "hi sasuke" inuyasha

"hey kagome" kagome smiles" hi inuyasha" sasuke "fang want some barbeque chips" fang "yummy... I'd like some please "sasuke" ok" hands her some to fang inuyasha " i want some" miroku "can i have some?" fang smiles" hey koga can me and kagome have the two jewel shards?" he give them to kagome.

~night~

Fang "hey kaggy we need to leave soon" while looking comfortable. Sango looks at fang "you guys leaving again? "kagome nods " yeah we are going to see fang's new boyfriend" fang blushes " he's not my boyfriend" kagome smiles" yes he is" Sango " what's his name?" inuyasha looks over too, kagome smiles " light ukuran" fang smiles " fine he is my boyfriend" fang sat on top of a tree

~few days later~

Sasuke "i'm hungry" fang and kagome feel naruku coming this way, fang looked worried " kagome he's coming" kagome put her hand on her shoulder "i know now help me put a barrier around him" they stop walking and close their eyes. Inuyasha notice them "hey fang kagome lets go"

Naruku comes in "hello" inuyasha and koga charge at him but fang and kagome's barrier stopped them. Fang yelled "don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" everyone but kagome was surprised at what fang said. Naruku had an O shape "D-Did you call me your boyfriend?!" fang blushed "yeah so"

Kagome binds everyone but herself, fang and naruku "ok enough" fang hands naruku the jewel "here now wish something" inuyasha snapped out of shock "HEY DON'T GIVE THAT TO HIM!"

Naruku smiles a kind smile "I wish back everyone I ever killed and everyone's happiness" then the jewel went back in to kagome. Then naruku now has inuyasha ears but black, still has his red eyes, a black star on his forehead, 2 red stripes on each cheek and long claws. Fang smiled "hahaha you can't use those creepy tentacles" kagome let them go "and you're a half inu demon and a monk"

naruku looked shocked " but how?" then mideriko came " you made a unselfish wish and you are granted a seconded chance at life but now your new name is light ukuran the son of the lord of the east" she said with a smile. Light (naruku) cried "thank you"

Fang hugged light, he lift her and spines her around. Inuyasha looked confused but before he said anything kagome kissed him. "I love you inuyasha" kagome smiles. Koga stood there really shocked, so did Sango and miroku. Inuyasha looked sad "sorry kagome but I love kikyo" kagome lets inuyasha go "oh I know, I just wanted to say that".

Fang smiled and whispered in koga's ear "koga take this chance and woo kagome" he nods and hugs kagome. "I will always love you kagome" she hugs him back "I know" fang felt weird "hey sasuke do you feel that?" sasuke " yeah" then a bright light came" ah " as fang feels light pulling her to him but slips from his arms.

~there world~

"Light" fang hugs her "again" starts crying. Sasuke" I see the portal" as the portal shrinks. Fang wipes her tears and checks the machine " hmmmm" types the stats " looks good, excuse me I'm gonna go cry in my room" she walks down the hall and opens the door to her room and cries in her pillow. Sasuke goes to his room and looks at his photo album of Amy and him. "I miss you my sweet Amy"

~in inuyasha's world~

Light looks at where fang disappeared "fang…" as he hugs himself. Kagome walks up to him "its ok light" rubs his back.

SakuraV: there finished, please don't flame meeeeeee (runs away into a closet)

Bro: …. Anyway our next one we will split up in different worlds

SakuraV: (comes out of the closet) so there will be my side and my little bro's side and our gest (sesshomaru)

Sessy: why isn't this sesshomaru in this?

SakuraV & bro: well…..we didn't you in this at all and we didn't think of a way for you to come in (sesshomaru leaves mad)

SakuraV: well who knew he was a drama queen?


End file.
